Not a Monster
by NinjasDontRead
Summary: (Taking place directly after Shinoa's squad, Narumi, and Mika run off from the huge battle in ep. 24) Trying to make friends with Yuu's new family, Mika tries his best to be kind, and go along with them to who knows where. /slight mikayuu shipping but not forced
"Alright, we've come all this way, and is anyone here going to tell me why there's a vampire, of all people, here with us?" Makoto Narumi gestured to Mikaela, and impatiently awaited a response from someone.

Yoichi glanced at Shinoa, and she sighed, obviously tired, and finally spoke. "That's Mikaela Hyakuya. He's Yuu's family."

Narumi looked surprised at first, but then narrowed his eyes, as Mika frowned back at him, still not speaking, and tried not to break his vision away from Yuu, sleeping on the floor, next to them, on the abandoned building's floor.

"So… Those two are brothers? I would've never guessed, you two look nothing like each other. Though you both do have the same last name..."

Shinoa opened her mouth to say something, but Mika quickly interrupted her. "Well, not exactly. We were both in the same orphanage together."

Pain seemed to flash in his crimson colored eyes, but almost immediately switched back to their normal, depressed appearance.

Suddenly, the vampire turned around, and got down on his knees next to Yuu, who was just opening his eyes.

"H-huh? Where are we?" He sat up, grunting loudly in pain, and pushed back a few inches to lean somewhat straight on a nearby wall.

Mika smiled, and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, though I have no idea what happened…" He hesitated, and looked up towards everyone else.

"Yuu! You're okay!" Yoichi finally spoke up, as he, as well as Shinoa, and Mitsuba. Kimizuki most likely would've come over too, but he was still unconscious on the ground. And of course, Narumi is just Narumi, and though he likes Yuu, he tries to look like he doesn't care.

He laughed, and smiled brightly, and his emerald eyes seemed to light up the room. "Yeah, I guess I am. Time will heal, right?"

As everyone sat down on the ground and talked, Kimizuki woke up, yet Mika and Narumi never seemed to join into the conversation.

Yuu seemed alright to sit up a little straighter now, and smiled once again. "Since every time we seem to meet up again, things never go according to plan, I might as well say something now. Everyone, this is Mika, he's part of our family too, alright? Vampire or not, he's one of us, and even if you don't like him, at least treat him as an equal, okay?" He slapped Mika lightly on his back, as everyone smiled at Mikaela.

"Well, nice to meet you, Mika. I'm Shinoa. Yuu sure does talk about you a lot." She stuck out her hand to shake, and he gave Yuu a look, asking him if he had too, blushing slightly at the same time, that Yuu had talked about him.

He nodded his head, and Mika reluctantly shook her hand, gently, afraid he might hurt her.

Mika made a decision that day, that he would try his best to become friends with Yuu's allies.

Everyone else introduced themselves, in somewhat of the same manner, though only Yoichi shook hands with him at the time.

The time came for Narumi to introduce himself, and he crossed his arms, staring right into Mika's eyes, and said, "I'm not shaking hands with one of your kind."

Yuu's smile faded, and he narrowed his eyes, somehow finding the energy and strength to stand up.

"Hey! He never asked to become this way!" Narumi stood up as well, gestured towards Mikaela with his whole arm and hand, somewhat shouting now too.

"I can understand you grew up together, but he's just a monster, trying to use you for your blood!"

Yuu made his hand into a fist, and punched him hard enough to leave a bruise, and knock him off his feet.

Realizing what he had done, Yuu sighed, and sat down next to Narumi, speaking in a normal tone now.

"Look. I really don't like hurting my comrades, but he's not a monster, and I know for sure he's not using me. I'm really sorry for what I just did, but I wasn't thinking." He held out his hand to help Narumi up, and he took it, leaning against the wall, like he had done about an hour ago.

"Just look at him. Does he look like a monster to you?"

Narumi looked at Mika, who wasn't trying to hide that he had felt extremely hurt at his words. He seemed more depressed than he normally looked.

Narumi said nothing, and just mumbled something inaudible even from where Yuu was sitting, right next to him.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." Looking Mika right in the eyes, again, and he seemed to relax a little bit.

Yuu got up, wincing for a second, then sitting next to Mika, smiling, he said, "He didn't mean it."

Mika said nothing, but gave him a look that said, _I know he did_.

Narumi didn't speak for the rest of the day, as everyone else made camp in another abandoned building, this time a hotel.

With somehow still intact, though messy, rooms, Yoichi found a suite, that had two beds, a pull out couch, and a few chairs.

Shinoa made an executive decision, that it would be way too awkward to sleep with one another, so if anyone wanted a bed to themselves, they'd have to take it fast.

It didn't seem to surprise anyone, even Mika, that Mitsuba and Shinoa took the two Queen-sized beds to themselves, and everyone else found different places around the room to sleep in.

Narumi took the futon, and Kimizuki found an empty mattress in another room, that he slept on.

Yoichi and Yuu slept on soft chairs, and were the last to head to bed, somehow still having energy to take a walk around the whole building.

And after many sleepless nights before this one, Mika decided to keep watch near the window, sitting on the floor, but readied for battle.

The two came back through the door quietly, and saw the lights were turned off, but saw somewhat glowing red eyes through the darkness.

Though they weren't glowing brightly, they were more noticeable than anything else in the room.

Someone was snoring, and all three silently agreed that it was Shinoa.

"Mika? What are you doing up? There's a few extra chairs here…" Yoichi seemed worried.

"I can't sleep. I just have never seemed to be able to rest ever since _that_ happened." His eyes still faintly glowing in the darkness, shifted down to the ground.

"Well then, make yourself useful and keep watch for us all, alright?" Mika nodded his head, as the two sat down in the chairs, and drifted off to sleep, as Mika longed to rest along with them.


End file.
